Regalo de navidad
by Jimcat
Summary: La guerra terminó, y todo ha cambiado, incluso los sentimientos entre cierta castaña y cierto rubio ONE-SHOT


**Bueno aquí mi primer Dramione... espero les guste mucho**

**es solo un capitulo que me nació escribir así de la nada**

**Para mora quien simpre me ha apoyado y a quien, debo decir, le fasinan los Dramione**

* * *

Regalo de navidad

La guerra había terminado, Draco había hecho las paces con Harry, Ron y Hermione específicamente. Ahora les hablaba cortésmente y cuando hacían trabajos juntos (idea de Mc Gonagall para "establecer mejores relaciones entre los alumnos") solía pasar un buen rato.

El día de navidad había llegado y todas la casas se preparan para el gran Baile de Navidad.

En la casa más valiente de todas, una castaña de ojos chocolate se pone un hermoso vestido color oro, con un escote discreto y una caída que dejaba ver la hermosa silueta que ella poseía. Su cabello levemente recogido y unos cuantos rizos cayendo en sus hombros desnudos le enmarcaban la cara y dejaban admirar sus finas facciones.

En la casa de las serpientes un orgulloso rubio de ojos grisáceos se ponía un pantalón de vestir negro, con un saco beige hecho a su medida, una camisa blanca, una corbata de moño negra, un pañuelo negro delicadamente colocado en su saco y un sombrero del tono del saco que le daba un aspecto aún más atractivo.

Sin saber lo distinta que esta noche iba a ser los dos bajaron de sus torres y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, ahora adornado para ser un gran salón para fiestas.

Los dos iban solos pues sus compañeros y amigos se habían apurado y los esperaban en el salón. Por el mismo pasadizo que llevaba a un pasillo cercano del Gran comedor, los dos se encontraron. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y tanto la leona como la serpiente se dieron cuenta de lo hermoso que iba el otro.

-¡Qué haces aquí Granger!- exclamó Draco tratando de disimular su asombro al ver a la chica tan… bonita. Pero su única manera de hacerlo fue hablándole bruscamente. Eso lo había hecho desde que la conoció y siempre por el mismo motivo: ella le gustaba

-Este es un pasillo libre Malfoy, y no veo por qué tiene que molestarte que yo deambule por él- Hermione no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al ver a Draco ahí, solo y tan… guapo –voy al baile así que, con tu permiso- y la castaña pasó de largo no sin antes distinguir un delicioso aroma que solo Draco despedía. En los últimos meses, había empezado a sentir una atracción fuerte hacia este chico

Al pasar la castaña, El rubio de ojos grises detectó el aroma que hacía tiempo le estremecía los sentidos. No quería aceptarlo _y nunca lo aceptaré _se dijo pero había algo en esa chica que Draco no podía resistir

Hermione llegó al gran comedor y todos sin excepción se le quedaron mirando, ella era una de las más hermosas en el baile. _No puedes perder el control con él, no con Malfoy_ se repetía una y otra vez pero aún así sabía que desde un tiempo atrás ella sentía algo fuerte por aquel chico de ojos grises y que en algún momento lo terminaría expresando. _U olvidando _le recordó su vocecilla interior

-----------------------ooooo------------------------

-¡Draco!, llegaste tarde- exclamó Pansy unos 15 minutos después de que Hermione hubiera entrado

-¡Por Merlín!, Draco te perdiste de una excelente entrada- Draco miró con ojos confundidos a su amigo Zabini –Granger, la sangre-sucia, entró radiante, si no fuera por lo que es, yo ya estaría con ella en estos momentos- Zabini solo pensaba en sexo con las chicas guapas y esto sacó de sus casillas a Draco, quien furioso exclamó

-¡NUNCA, me escuchaste, NUNCA vuelvas a expresarte así de ella… es decir… de ninguna dama!-Draco había compuesto su frase para que no sospecharan. No entendía porque era que a él le había afectado tanto el comentario de su amigo

La música empezó a sonar y todo el mundo tomó a su pareja para abrir el baile con el famoso vals. Hermione bailó con Ron y Draco con Pansy.

-¡Cambio!- exclamó Dumbledore y todos cambiaron a su pareja por la que estaba a su derecha

-¿qué?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Hermione al darse cuenta de que les tocaba bailar juntos

-Cierra la boca Hermione y mejor baila- la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella al compás de la canción

Hermione no podía decir que se sentía alegre de bailar con Draco pero en el momento en el que él la tomó por la cintura, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y decidió hacer caso omiso de todo y dedicarse a bailar con su pareja: Draco Malfoy

Draco sentía la respiración de la castaña y contuvo el impulso de besarla durante todo el vals. _No me puedo enamorar de ella, le he hecho tanto daño…_

El resto del baile continuó así, solo que Pansy se había ido con otro Slytherin y Ron había corrido detrás de Lavender.

Hermione decidió ir por un poco de ponche y al llegar ahí, una mano fría y blanca le tocó la mano.

-Qué no encuentras algo más interesante que chocar conmigo todo el baile- exclamó Draco quien al sentir la mano de Hermione había sentido algo que nunca antes había percibido.

-Mira yo no soy la que busca encontrarme contigo ¿si? La verdad no me interesas en lo más mínimo- dijo Hermione sintiendo que el rubor subía a su cara

-Entonces, ¿porqué te ruborizas?- dijo Draco quien de pronto había posado su vista en los labios de ella

-¡Será porque no has dejado de apretar mi mano!- y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca había retirado su mano así que la quitó de una manera incluso agresiva

-No me causa ningún agrado sujetar la asquerosa mano de una sangre sucia- dijo Draco y con esto se retiró a su mesa

El nombre que aquel rubio había ocupado para llamarla, la había herido en lo más profundo. Aún no entendía porque después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, y que él no la hubiera llamado así durante esos meses, ahora de la nada le llamara con tan aborrecible sobrenombre

Hermione se enojó y como para demostrarle algo a Malfoy, empezó a bailar con Harry, Ron, un revenclaw y hasta con Zabini

Draco al ver esto no pudo contenerse y comenzó a bailar con Lavender. Esto hirió a Hermione pues había sido por ella por quien Ron la había dejado tiempo atrás.

Ella entonces comenzó a bailar con un slytherin muy guapo y esto a Draco no le gustó.

-¡Basta!- gritó a su compañero de casa y jaló a Hermione

Ella se resistió pero aún así salieron al jardín

-¿Quién te crees para jalonearme así Draco!- su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella había sido una sensación hermosa para Draco

-Lo lamento- dijo Draco con ojos realmente arrepentidos

_Cómo no rendirme ante esos ojos grises que tanto me hacen perder la razón_. De verdad parecía sincero

-yo… sentí… celos- Hermione se quedó pasmada, no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte

-No me tomes como una tonta Malfoy y mejor dime qué es lo que quieres- ella pensó que todo era un broma, en la cual ella no pensaba caer

-¿Ahora pasamos de los nombres a los apellidos?- dijo Draco al notar la ausencia de su nombre en los labios de la chica

-¡¿Qué? Tú me llamaste SANGRE-SUCIA hace unos momentos y te ofendes por no llamarte por tu nombre!- Hermione ahora echaba chispas y quería derramar lágrimas al recordar el momento en el que él le había dicho ese asqueroso sobrenombre

El rubio ahora se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho a la chica por la que sentía algo más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había sentido. Los ojos por los que él moría, estaban cristalinos debido a las lágrimas y él no pudo más.

-Lo siento Hermione, yo no quería hacerte daño- los ojos de la chica lo miraban expectante pero aún contenían las lágrimas –yo no lo he querido aceptar pero…

-Pero ¿qué? Draco-

_¡De nuevo mi nombre! _Pensó el chico

-Yo… siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti, algo que no puedo expresar, simplemente muero de ganas por estar a tu lado… y no soporté ver como otros bailaban contigo y yo seguía sin tener el valor de pedirte una pieza… lamento haberte lastimado Hermione- con esto Draco se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia afuera pero la leona al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de aquel chico no pudo evitarlo y lo jaló del brazo para detenerlo y voltearlo hacia ella

-No… tienes nada que lamentar…-

Los labios de él no se resistieron y tocaron suavemente los de ella, sus bocas se unieron como si fueran una y los brazos de los dos se sujetaban con fuerza para no dejarse ir nunca más. Una ramita de muérdago empezó a florecer justo arriba de sus cabezas y una gota de nieve fue lo que los separó

-Feliz navidad Hermione, mi Hermione- dijo Draco si apartar sus manos de la cintura de ella y viéndola directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos ojos color chocolate

-Feliz navidad Draco, éste ha sido el mejor regalo de navidad de TODA mi vida- los ojos grises del rubio se encendieron ante esta confirmación y sin decir más, sus bocas se unieron una vez más en un íntimo y suave vals

Los dos sabían que desde ahora, su relación nunca sería como antes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**espero sus reviews, si les gusto dejen reviews por favor!! me alegran la vida :)**

**si no... bueno acepto comentarios constructivos**

**chao!**


End file.
